twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Laurent/@comment-166.216.165.113-20140103042535/@comment-25803656-20150417194515
^See that's what bugs me yes he drinks human blood so do the Volturi but I think both the Volturi and Laurent aren't all that bad they clearly still might have parts of their humanity that we don't know about,the Volturi couldn't even kill Edward when he asked,the Volturi find Bella Amusing and even though they wanted to kill her for being a lieability they never went through with it,Laurent was nice enough to tell the Cullens that James was lethal,in new moon when Laurent found Bella in the meadow and learned that Bella didn't have protection from the Cullens Laurent looked sad to see Bella heart broken,and rather then just killing her he said he would do it quick so it would be painless for him but I hate the fact that we never get to see if he would actually do it because he gets chased off and killed right away by The uley pack,sure Laurent looked like he wanted to kill Bella but we never get to see if he would actually go through with it. Now I don't completely hate Jacob or the werewolves I just think they came in too soon mostly because I think Laurent struggles with loyalty because James and Victoria and anyone else Laurent knows have never been nice to him at all so I think if someone had just shown him way more kindness he wouldn't struggle with loyalty so much,I also think he's a lot like Jasper where he struggles with self control because Laurent wanted to join the Denali and be Irina's mate but he struggled with the vegeterian diet. I don't think Laurent is 100% bad he's more like 50% bad 50% Good. It's clear he struggles with a lot and most of it probably being because no one has ever been 100% nice to him,he's completely different than James and Victoria.Laurent isn't so bad that he can't be fixed he just needed different coven mates to begin with someone who would also struggle with killing someone like Bella.geeze even the Volturi couldn't kill her or Edward and they drink human blood too! He would fit in perfectly with any other coven but James&Victoria mostly because even though he struggled with the vegeterian diet I dont believe Laurent would of fully went through with killing Bella mostly because yes he drinks human blood but he has a senstive/Nice side to them and so do most of the Volturi Jane would be a lot like Rosalie where it would be hard to see her nice side and Alec would be a lot like Rosalie too but I believe both Laurent and the Volturi aren't all that bad,they both drink human blood yes but mostly the Volturi half the time can't even go through with killing a vampire who asked or even a human who they think is a lieability even if they find the human amusing,heck the Volturi can't even go through with a fight half of their plans half the time. And yes I know Alice stopped them from killing Bella because she told them about Bella becoming a vampire but still I don't see them as all bad because i would think despite Alice's visions in new moon and breaking dawn the Volturi would just kill Bella and Edward anyway.theyve killed everyone before that then they killed Bree and then they killed Irina and yet the Volturi can't even kill Bella or Edward or go through with a fight. I would think those 3 things and maybe more would be the deciding factor on them being all bad. Geeze the Volturi would make a perfect coven for Laurent even The Cullens and Denali&Volturi should be one huge coven that Laurent and any other coven or single traveling nomad vampires should join. With James and Victoria being dead and then the werewolves being the guard dogs/people of that one huge coven.